


sexy, sexy stove

by aftran_942, CursedBenton (BentonLounge)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Temperature Play, Vore, background davekat, gratuitous use of the word pog, kinks and pairing crowd-sourced from my friends, minor appearances from jade and dave, this is my attempt at writing porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftran_942/pseuds/aftran_942, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BentonLounge/pseuds/CursedBenton
Summary: Dirk vores Karkat. It's hot. Literally.
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 2





	sexy, sexy stove

PING went Dirk’s glasses. It was a message to just about everyone--from Karkat. 

CG: OK PEOPLE I WANT TO GET VORED AND DAVE WON’T VORE ME. ARE ANY OF YOU INTO VORE 

CG: DAVE IS FINE WITH THIS. 

Oh fuck. Dirk is into vore. He messaged back: 

TT: Sure dude, I’ll vore you. 

CG: POG. 

TT: Right now? 

CG: I MEAN I NEED TO GET JADE TO SHRINK ME, BUT YEAH COME OVER. 

TT: Oh yeah, can’t wait, this’ll be really hot, dude. 

CG: HEY JADE, YOU FREE? 

GG: yes i am! 

GG: but really why are you continuing this conversation in a group chat with our entire friendgroup??? 

TG: lmao 

TG: yo karkles have fun getting vored by my alternate universe brother/father who is much more pog than the one who raised me 

CG: THANKS, DAVE. 

***  
Dirk went over to meet up with Karkat. He went in the house and found Karkat sitting on the table, about 5 inches tall. 

“Hey, Karkat. Ready for the sexiest vore you’ve had in your life?” 

Karkat covered his face. “SHUT THE FUCK UP. YES.” 

“Pog. So, should I just pick you up and eat you?” 

“UHHHH ACTUALLY … COULD YOU MAYBE … TIE ME UP FIRST?” 

“Bondage? Sick. Yeah, I can do that. Got any string or anything?” 

“THERE’S SOME IN A DRAWER OVER THERE. ALSO I’M GOING TO TAKE MY CLOTHES OFF IF THAT’S FINE WITH YOU.” 

“Yeah, go for it. Nothing sexier than being naked.” 

Dirk went and got the string while Karkat stripped. Dirk brushed against Karkat with his hand absentmindedly and 

“Whoa, you’re hot.” 

“THANKS.” 

“I mean, temperature-wise. Not that you aren’t hot, like, attractive, otherwise I wouldn’t be so down to vore you, but damn, how high are troll body temperatures?” 

“A BIT LOWER THAN HUMANS’ NORMALLY, BUT WHEN WE’RE TURNED ON IT GOES WAY UP.” 

Like a stove. 

“Like a stove. That’s pretty hot, not gonna lie.” 

“I’M NOT A STOVE.” 

“Nah, you’re a sexy, sexy stove that I’m going to vore.” 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TIE ME UP.” 

“Ooh, dominant.” 

Dirk started tying up a tiny, naked Karkat. Dirk had some experience with bondage, and even doing it with people 5 inches tall, so it was pretty pog. 

“Okay, I’m gonna eat you now.” 

Dirk stuck Karkat in his mouth. His tongue passed over Karkat’s body, like, his ENTIRE body. As in, Dirk licked Karkat’s bulge, and damn was that super fucking hot for Karkat. It was also literally hot, and let me tell you, Dirk was SUPER into that. 

Dirk swallowed. It felt like drinking a bottle of orange soda that had been forgotten on the roof for too long in the future-Texas sun, which Dirk had done more times than he’d like to admit. Or like to admit he’d done on purpose, because he liked to imagine it was something like this. He was so fucking turned on right now you couldn’t believe. 

Karkat was also so fucking turned on right now, as demonstrated by how hot he was. He actually got vored hot fucking damn. And his movement was even more restricted by the string which made it even better. He squirmed around, getting himself off and helping Dirk get off in the process. 

“THAT WAS POG, THANKS,” Karkat said after orgasming. 

“Very pog,” Dirk agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> would you believe from reading this that i'm actually into vore


End file.
